This invention relates to log cabins, and more particularly to improvements in a log cabin structure such as disclosed in Australian Pat. No. 425,916 (published July 27, 1972).
The log cabin in Australian Pat. No. 425,916 is a modular structure composed of a series of wall sections, each a vertical series of superimposed logs cut to the same length and of similar diameter. Slots in the ends of the logs are positioned in vertical alignment to receive the flange of a vertical stud member which keeps the logs aligned and in position. The vertical member may be a channel, a right angle, two connected angle sections, or any other appropriate structure, as further disclosed in the Australian patent.
The Australian Patent also shows a series of portals alternating with log sections along the length of the building. The roof is gabled, and the interfaces between the logs, as well as the rest of the structure, are filled with a compressible resilient waterproof plastic material to seal the log cabin against the elements.
Other relevant patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,416,821, 1,510,326, 1,813,455, 2,403,934, 2,619,686, 2,875,478, 3,460,301, Australian Pat. Nos. 116,392, 145,282, 283,101, and British Pat. Nos. 1,115,871, and 1,259,123.